Kageyama
in " "}} Kageyama (カゲヤマ Kageyama) was a member of the Dark Guild EisenwaldFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 20 and one of their elites.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 14 He is a user of Shadow Magic and he is also a dispeller, having the ability to unseal Magical seals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 10 Appearance Kageyama is a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear. He also kinda looks like Shikamaru.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 4-9 Later, when he attends the Fantasia parade, he wears a white suit with a blue button-up shirt and a yellow tie.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Personality Kageyama has a tendency to come off as being exceptionally polite and full of decorum, however this is just a facade to merely catch people off guard, as when the first chance is given, he drops his polite attitude and attempts to fight whomever he has lured with his niceties. He is also quite condescending, talking down to people about either themselves or things they are a part of, or even about things that he, himself, may or may not dislike. Additionally, he is rather sadistic, going out of his way to attack Natsu with his shadow to demonstrate how one "uses Magic" when Natsu's motion sickness prevented him from utilizing his Dragon Slayer Magic to its fullest extent. Above all, though, he thinks extremely highly of his guild, Eisenwald, and believed in their ability so highly that he thought that even a guild the likes of Fairy Tail couldn't stop their plans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 4-12 In spite of this all, though, Kageyama is also cowardly, and when faced with danger will betray his guild despite his love for it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 18-19 However, even he has a conscience, and was unable to cast Lullaby's death song when thinking about the words Fairy Tail spoke to him, admitting defeatFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 10-18 and eventually willingly letting himself be arrested.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 6 Synopsis Lullaby arc Kageyama successfully retrieves the flute Lullaby, but later encounters a motion-sick Natsu Dragneel on a train.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 19-20 He strikes Natsu to obtain a response, but it ends up turning into a fight. The train stops, giving Natsu the advantage, but leaves as soon as the trains starts up again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 4-11 Kageyama then uses the train to transport the whole guild to their destination. However, Erigor punishes Kageyama for nearly alerting a "Fly" about their mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 4-5 Kageyama helps his guild take over a train station as Team Natsu arrives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Page 5 Instantly remembering Natsu, he leaves to settle the score with him. As he follows Natsu however, he begins to notice Natsu's senseless destructiveness. Nevertheless, Kageyama has a rematch with him, but is defeated. However, Erza Scarlet arrives and tries to force Kageyama to unseal Erigor's Wind Wall but he is stabbed in the back by his own guildmate to prevent this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 8-19 After they find another way out, Kageyama is brought with them so he can get some medical treatment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 16 He protests that they should have left him, but words from Gray Fullbuster cause him to change his mind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Page 3 After he discovers Erigor was defeated by Natsu, he tries to continue the mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 3 As he arrives at the guild master's meeting, he prepares to play Lullaby, but a speech from Makarov convinces him to stop.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 5-18 However, despite regretting his decisions, Kageyama is still considered guilty of working in a Dark Guild and is thus sentenced to prison. Fighting Festival arc Kageyama, who was released from jail at some point, watches the Fantasia Parade along with Karacka.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō): He uses Magic to bend his shadow to any form to suit his needs, and can also merge with his/her shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 10 *'Shadow Form': Kageyama is able to transform his body into a shadow and move around surfaces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 8-9 (Unnamed) *'Knuckle Shadow:' Kageyama shapes his shadow into fists that punch the opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 10 *'Guard Shadow:' Kageyama uses his shadow to create a dome to use as defense from attacks.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 5 *'Shadow Orochi:' Kageyama shapes his shadow into multiple snakes to attack and bite his opponent. Kageyama stated that the snakes he creates will chase his opponent to the ends of the world, but may not be true as Natsu destroyed them all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 11 *'Shadow Pull': He creates a shadow in the shape of a giant hand that reaches for the target and pulls the opponent into the ground.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 4 (Unnamed) Dispelling Magic: Though never demonstrated, Kageyama was said to have the power to dispel Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 4 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Kageyama appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild He has no element and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Kage Idegeri:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Cross Shadow:' Cost 1 MP, Kageyama must be at lv25 to purchase it in the shop. *'Shadow Orochi:' Cost 2 MP, Kageyama must be at lv32 to purchase it in the shop. *'Shadow Orochi: Noburiryuu:' Cost 3 MP, Kageyama must be at lv40 to purchase it in the shop. Trivia *Kageyama's Shadow Orochi spell is based on the legendary Japanese creature Yamata no Orochi, which is an eight-headed, eight-tailed, giant snake. Quotes *(To Team Natsu) ''"What a pity, for you little flies... to die without getting a glimpse of the dark age!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 16-17 Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Kageyama *Natsu Dragneel vs. Kageyama: Rematch References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist Category:Needs Help Category:Featured Article